How to train your dragon spinoff
by TheDarkPoenix
Summary: This is based after httyd 1 and before httyd 2 I added a new character, Hiccup's brother as it will allow me to add new enemies and friends from his past. I hope to continue this and eventually bring out a race to the edge version as well.
1. A new face comes to town

Chapter 1 - A new face in town

**This is the first chapter of hopefully many, this is based after the first film and i thought it would be interesting to add a new character allowing for original enemies and maby some new dragons!**

**Disclaimer i do not own how to train your dragon**

**Please comment on what you think about my idea and the next chapter will be out soon!**

One month ago an unusual Viking name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III battled the king of the dragons, The Green Death, and with the help of his freinds won. Though he lost his left foot, he may have started to change berk for the better.

Around Berk, much of the Viking population had dragons including Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast. The island was sometimes jokingly called Dragon Island. And with all the dragons the Hairy Hooligan Clan was the strongest clan in the north.

Hiccup was taking one of his morning flights around the island when he spotted a ship on the beach, it looked badly battered and was clearly shipwrecked. He immediately landed and him and toothless began to investigate, from the contents of the ship and what was left it was clearly not from the archipelago it looked more advanced and what was left was 3 times the size of their normal Viking longboats and he had never seen the sails before. Hiccup began to move through the debris and toothless seemed on edge, then he saw him.

Another nightfury, him and Toothless immediately ran over to the injured offspring of lightning and death. The creature had clearly been on bord the ship when it went down and Hiccups first thought was dragon hunters.

Hiccup suddenly saw that this nightfury was holding something close to his body between his paws. Just like when toothless saved Hiccup a short month ago. The nightfury then opened his body to show that he was holding a boy the same age as him with a similar build and features however a bit more muscular.

His hair was a dark brown and had light blue eyes which reflected the sea and was about 6 foot tall. Hiccup immediately returned to the village and gathered the dragon riders. Hiccup explained as they returned, however once they arrived the boy and night fury were gone.

Rufnut and Tufnut begain to laugh at Hiccup and Snotlout begain to make fun of Hiccup however this was quickly stopped after receiving a punch from Astrid.

Hiccups thought process was then interrupted when horn was blown 3 times indicating that berk was under attack they immediately took to the air and returned to berk as stoick was giving out orders.

**Next chapture out soon! this bad guy is from the films as i am trying to keep it similar to the films however there will be a lot of action and romance between the new gang!**


	2. Alvin Attacks

chapter 2 - alvin attacks

The gang rushed to the village and was met with stoick shouting out orders.

"whats happened" they all asked

"the armory was destroyed and Alvins attacking, get the women and children to the cove he shouted.

Soon the invasion began and it was verry one sided as the women and children were captured iin the cove with the twins and snotlout was cornered. They had no choice but to surrender. As Astrid and Hiccup landed they were met by Alvin and Stoick who was now tied up.

Alvin begain to explain how he wanted the dragon conqueror when they all became distracted as the sky lighted up and the sound of a night fury screaming across the sky firering multiple blasts strategically take alvins men out.

After half alvins men were on the ground and the berk inhabitants stood in oar. The boy did a back flip of the night fury before they both landed infront of Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and Alvin. The boy was wearing armour wich was made from his nightfurys shedded scales and he had a sword which was on fire and with one swift move disarmed Alvin and nocked him out. The villages then jumped into action and began to take out the remaining outcasts.

The boy slowly removed his mask, and Hiccup realised it was the boy from the ship.

"Stoick" he asked

"you are no longer banished im sorry" stoick replied

Hiccup then asked the question that all the dragon riders had "who is he?"

Stoick explined " when me and your mum got together she became pregnant with George and when he was born we got married we then had you."

"Wait so you are hiccups brother!" Astrid exclaimed

"yes but i was banished" he said sadly

"but why did you banish him?" Hiccup asked thoughtfully

"Because he tamed a night fury like you and we were different back then" Stoick said quietly

"Its fine you were just being chief" George said

"I know but im still sorry! Why dont you join me and hiccup for dinner and you can stay if you want? unless you have somewhere to stay?"

"No i dont have anywhere to stay and would love to join you."

**A few hours later**

Hiccup walked over to the gang in the dragon training area and not long after George came over from his meeting from the council.

"So how did it go" snoutlout asked

"well the council have decided to unbanish me thanks to hiccup and i can live on berk again" George replied

"So can we ask you some questions? as we dont really know you" astrid asked as she didnt trust him but she didnt know why

"sure" he said "i understand"

"After you were banished where did you go" astrid asked

"I flew north as night furys prefure the climate i built a base although i guess its an outpost now, i called it the edge."

"Are you any good at fighting" Snotlout asked hopefully

"no sorry" snoutlout looked a little disappointed but they continued asking him questions.

Eventually Hiccup decided it was time to go for dinner as they didnt want to keep stoick waiting

**let me know what you think a new chapter out soon when we find out if george is who he says he is!**** click below!**


	3. The Truth

chapter 3 - the truth

**sorry this chapter took longer to publish i decided to make the chapters longer hope you injoy**

Dinner went well they all, got to know each other Stoick offered to give George fighting lessons although he declined and Hiccup offered to give him a tour of the island and after some thought he accepted. After talking late into the night Hiccup announced he was going to bed stoick was drunk so George said "Good night" and went to his room before sneaking out.

He ran through the village and didn't see anyone however some saw him. Astrid was feeding stormfly chicken that was her favourite and then she saw him enter the forest she new he was up to something so she decided to follow him. When she caught up he was in a clearing her clearing throwing axes at trees with presision that even she was impressed with although she would never admit it.

She slowly watched as he stopped and started training with a sword and made a mental note not to challage him to a fight. After what seemed like forever he eventually stopped, Astrid was contemplating comforting him as when snotlout had asked he clamed not to be able to fight however it was clear to him that this was not true. However what returned he to reality was George removing his top she could help stare as he had more scars than the village put together! he slowly entered the water and she decided to give him some privacy and returned home.

Astrid woke the next day only to hear a large gathering of Vikings shouting " fight fight fight" she immediately came outside and was surprised to see George squaring up to snotlout who by far looked stronger than George and if she hadn't seen him in the woods last night would have thought snotlout would win. "what happened she asked the twins?" Snotlout was picking on Hiccup again and George stepped in, he is really cute."

"GEORGE I CHALLAGE YOU TO A DUEL"

"FINE TODAY AT 3"

snotlout then stormed of angry

"you didnt have to do that i mean snotlout is one of the best fighters on berk" hiccup said with abit of fear in his voice

"Ill be fine" george said "trust me"

"hey guys" Astrid said and he could help but notice Hiccup blush a little but didnt comment

"Astrid please talk to him tell him to back out please" Hiccup pleaded

"no" astrid said slyly " but i will train with him today at 1" she then walked off

" George how have you done that she only trains with the best? Snoutlout has already tried!"

"i dont know" he laughed before heading to the arena

Astrid was standing in the area waiting for him and as he approached rather than the freindly welcome he was used to around berk instead she just threw an axe at his face and to her surprise he caught the blade mid air and the fight had begun. she charged him swinging and George feared for his life, he parried and deflected all Astrids shots and they were getting closer to his face and he had no choise but to fight back. Astrid was taken by surprise as she parried his strikes getting in conter strikes before being disarmed. she fell to the floor "stay down" george said "what was all that about" with some anger she confessed.

"i saw you training in the forest after you told Snotlout you couldnt fight"

he looked taken backbefore saying "yeh i didnt want to draw attention to my self"

" I think thats BS, you just didnt want peopleasking questions, you have something to hide" she said before storming off

**The Truth will be out soon read on!**


	4. The Fight

Chapter - The Fight

The arena was crowded with people, the Twins were standing next to Snotlout at one end and Astrid and Fishlegs with George. Hiccup took his new place next to his father. It was pre decide that no "advanced" weapons would be used such his flaming sword so Astrid let George borrow her axe. Snotlout proudly took his fathers mace and then Stoick signaled and Snoutlout charged. George side steped taking Snotlout by surprise but managed to regain his composure to parrie Georges strike.

Snotlout and George moved tirelessly around the arena blocking and striking each other. Stoick and spitlout looked nervous while fishlegs and Astrid's parents looked on in oar as the two fort.

Snotlout got a lucky blow to Georges sholshoulder and to Fishlegs surprise Astride let out a cry. George quietly regained his composure and sent a flurry of attacks at Snotlout before disarming him. Spitlout looked on disappointed but the rest of the crowd cheered as Stoick announced George the winner. Astrid ran over and gave George a quick hug before regaing her composure as the rest of the gang ran over. Rufnut began to flert with George before being pulled away buy Hiccup allowing Stoick through.

"well done son im proud of you why dont all of you come over for dinner" he gestured the way out and they began to walk.

Hiccup "wait" Stoick said "look im proud of you too you killed the red death come on son lets go."

A few hours later

The seven of them sat round the table drinking mead and eating the yak when Astrid said "so George what type of warrior are you?"

"what do you mean?" George said

Fishlegs then butted in " well there are different types of warriors such as Astrid are valkyries they use battle axes and are fairly strong and fast, theey are said to send you to Valhalla no matter how they kill you."

Stoick nodded his head and motioned for him to continue. "And fighters like Chief Mogadon in the west are known as Hammer Fists, they typically have a lot of strength and use hammers, maces, or their fists. It's said that a Hammer Fist will send you to Valhalla if they crush or smash their enemy's head in.

And Chief Stoick, you're considered a Reaver. Fast attacks and movement in battle, and typically uses a hammer or sword, sometimes paired with a shield. Reavers are said to send their opponents to Valhalla with parts missing or crushed. Though Stoick is a little different in that he also has qualities of a Hammer Fist, like his strength and that you only use a hammer."

Stoick looked at Fishlegs, he was very impressed with the lad. "Aye that's right. Do ya know which ones you missed?" Stoick received a confused stare from the large blond boy. "Alright…Astrid can you finish the list?"

Astrid nodded and began to speak, "There is also the Volreik, they normally use a sword and shield or a bow, all Vikings are trained in this form early on and most never leave that class.

There is also the Berserker…They will use nearly any weapon, but usually they use axes. They are said to go into a "blood rage" where they feel no fear and will not die until their enemy is slain. They are said to be the most deadly of warriors, because they will send you to Valhalla and will follow you there just to continue the fight." Stoick nodded and Astrid gave her usual proud smirk.

The smirk vanished however when Stoick started talking, "Well you are almost right, there is still one more and they are the deadliest." Astrid noticed Hiccup and George lower his head slightly and look at each other.

All eyes turned to Hiccup as he started to speak, "The last class of warrior is the Battle Fury." After a moment of receiving nothing but confused stares from the other teens so George took over and continued. "Battle Furies are said to be the deadliest of warriors because they are like Berserkers, only they won't follow you to Valhalla, they will damn you instead…It is said that the mold of the Battle Fury was held in Asggard. Odin gave this new warrior mold some of his battle wisdom, Thor gave some of his proficiency in battle, and a blessed touch in the forge. Freya was to breathe life into the mold so the three could have a shared champion, but Loki stole it to spite Thor and gave it to Hel for safe keeping. Hel decided that she was owed a champion of her own, and so with her breathe she gave these warriors life and sealed the pact with a scarred kiss. It is said that anyone who is killed gloriously in battle will find a place in Valhalla at Odin's side, but should you be slain by a Battle Fury wielding your weapon you will be damned to Hel no matter how glorious the death."

The teens stared at George. Astrid was the first of the group to come out of the minor stupor, "Ok if Battle Furies are so amazing why haven't we heard of them before?"

Stoick decided to speak this time, "It's because the few who had Battle Fury blood in their veins were and in some since are still seen by many as agents of Hel herself. No warrior wants to be denied Valhalla simply because they died to a person touched by the gods. Many were hunted, and no matter how great the warrior, a hundred to one are odds no human could win."

After that everyone fell silent and shortly after they all left wishing George, Stoick and Hiccup good night.


	5. Fury

**Disclaimer i do not own HTTYD and this contains more fighting than normal. in joy.**

Chapter 5 - Fury

one week later 

George mady his way to the clearing and continued to train like he did most days however today he was trying to work of some anger, he couldn't understand why the twins and snotlout kept picking on Hiccup. He had a nightfury for thors sake.

George was deep in thought and didnt hear Astrid sneak up on him.

"You really should keep your gard up" Astrid said holding a axe to his throat,

"what brings you to this part of the woods" George asked slowly removing the axe from his throat.

"same as you" she said smiling

They began to train George's sword clashed with her axe each swing closer and closer if anyone came over now they would think Astrid was trying to kill him.

Astrid finally had George on the ropes but before she new it her axe was 3 feet away and he held his sword lightly to her throat.

"best of 3" she asked laughing. Although it was unfair she decided to try and catch him off guard. There weapons collided in a blur and the began to move back and forth. She was already on the defensive parring his attacks. The she said it "Hiccups a fury isnt he" he stoped mid swing and only just had time to parrie her attack.

"no" George said it so quickly and with a hint of fear

"no way he is a fury isnt h, is that why no one know much about them because Stoick is scared that the villages wil try and kill him."

"look" George says "we will talk about this later"

George the sent a flurry of attacks that Astrid had to doge, weve and parrie her way out of.

Astrid was losing ground so she threw her axe at a near by tree causing it to fall, George dived back falling down the hill.

Astrid fell over laughing that she didnt notice the 10 Berserker soldiers surround her, and when she did it was too late. They grabbed her and took her axe then they began to move out. Heading for the village.

Suddenly there was a whistle and all eyes fell to George as he appeared to be walkig on smoke towards them, Astrid thought she heard one of them whisper "battle fury" but couldnt be sure. But she could see all of them going white in the face.

Three of the biggest vikings in the group charged him. The first viking sword clashed with his and snapped before George killed the first and with ease slashed the second down. The 3rd viking dropped his weapon and begged to be free. George with a simple stroke nocked him clean out with the hilt of his sword.

"LEAVE NOW THIS ISLAND IS PROTECTED BY ME" to Astrids surprise the Berserkers ran, for men of there size she was surprised how fast they moved.

George ran over to Astrid "are you ok, we need to get back to Berk tell Stoick!"

Astrid was totoo stunned to answer and just got on stormfly and followed him back to berk to tell Stoick that the Island was compromised.

Stoick immediately called the war council, and Astrid met up with the others while George and Hiccup went to scout the Island.

Next chapter out soon let me know what you think and whats should happen next!


	6. Confessions

**this is a shorter chapter as the next one will be longer.**

**Chapture 6 -** **Confessions**

Hiccup and George flew in silence for what seemed like for ever. Hiccup broke the silence "soooo.."

"im i dont know how to say this but Astrid thinks you a battle fury"George said

Hiccup took a minute then with a shaky voice "They are going to hunt me aren't they."Hiccup said amost shaking.

"No i will not let that happen to you, your out heir." George said looking at the boy as the fly side by side.

"look you are the oldest son of Stoick the Vast and your more of a viking than i will ever be." Hiccup said

"Look lets talk about his later but whatever happens i will follow you always brother."

Hiccup smiled as he released that this was the first time he had called him brother.

" hey why dont we change the subject" George said and Hiccup just nodded

" lets talk about you and Astrid" George said beginningto laugh as Hiccups face went red.

"what do you mean" Hiccup asked slowly

"im your brother it my job to know plus you go red and stutter when she is around" George said

Hiccups face went an even darker shade of red. " yeh i guess but then so is everone on berk"

George was taken back by the response " i guess you are right"

They continued to search the island in silence when it began to get dark so they returned home after the long flight. Stoick had ordered the hole island to go into lock down meaning there was a curfew so the village was abandoned exept for the centurys. They entered there house and headed to bed as they were too tired to eat.

**let me know what you think, this is a short chapter but a longer one will be out soon!**


	7. Festival

**chapter 7 -** **Festival **

Hiccup awoke to the sound of vikings cheering when he remembered it was the dragon festival, he juped out of bed and pulled his tunic on. The festival was to resign the treaty so all the vikings tribes would be there he was excited when he realised the bog burglars would be here that ment cami as well.

Hiccup walked outside and was amazed as if overnight the village had changed lights hanged from the roofes and it reminded Hiccup of snoggletog. Hiccup went down to the dockes where Stoick, gobber and the rest of the gang were waiting.

"hey everyone where is Astrid and George" he asked

" Well" snotlout butted in " my princess hates cami and has refused to come to the docks"

"And George" he asked

" well son its the first time they will be meeting George and well we all know he likes to make an entrance" Stoick said with a walm smile.

Astrid slowly walked towards the docks the meat head clan had already arrived and that just left 3 tribes. She shivered at the thought of cami, Astrid didnt mind the girl until when they were visiting Snotlout and the twins started on Hiccup and Cami beat them up and attacked her claimimg that Astrid was a horrible person. Cami actually reminded her of George which she didnt like. George was so different from her but they did have one thing in common, they both protected Hiccup. Astrid was still suspicious of George although she liked him more than the others he had a bit of all of them was strong like Snotlout and Had the brains of Hiccup and Her battle tactics.

She then arrived at the docks to see the bog burglar's ship coming into port. Just then there was 3 consecutive flashes and all eyes went up as George backfliped of his nightfury and landed next to them.

"show off" Snotlout said annoyed

A lot of people were crowded around the port, looking at awe and surprise at the small boat, and most of all, at the tiny girl with wild blonde hair. On her side she had all sorts of knifes, swords, and stolen jewellery. Her face had a playful smirk on.

Some things never change.

Hiccup pushed through the crowd to the girl.

The girl flashed that familiar triumphant look when she saw Hiccup.

"Still absentminded as always, Hic."

She noted, observing Hiccup's helmet in her hands.

Hiccup had just realised his bear head. The crowd gasped at the girl's burglary skills.

"And you're same as always, Cami!"

So cami asked"How's the life here on Berk?"

"well as you have heard we all have dragons now" Hiccup said

"wow the heir to berk has the most powerful dragon in the word" She said before laughing

"wow i see you've made freinds now" pointing to the gang

"yes i forgave them and this is George he is my brother" she gasped

"Its an honor to meet you in person i have heard the storys, i didnt know you were Hiccups brother!" she said as she pulled out a peace of paper and passed it to him. George looked serprised before he said good bye and walked to open it.

"oh and Camicazi, this is my dragon Toothless. Toothless, this is my friend Camicazi."

Camicazi snorted at the name.

"You were never good at names, Hiccup."

She reached out to pet Toothless. Toothless growled at her boldness, but Hiccup was completely at ease. Toothless let her pet him. He even let out a soft purr.

Hiccup smiled. They were getting along quite well.

Astrid was destracted as the little reunion was going on what had she said "it was an honor to meet you" what could that have ment? and what could have been on the paper?

Fishlegs and Astrid walked side by side towards the great hall and by the look on his face his was wondering the same thing, Snotlout and the Twins were ahead and Cami and Hiccup laughed and talked all the way.

The Treaty was signed quciker than ever before but know one knew for now why exept the chiefs. The festival begain and everone exept Astrid and Fishlegs was there to see it. They both walked through the woods and into the clearing when they saw George beating up a tree like his life depended on it.

"umm George?" fishlegs asked and he swan ground looking a little annoyed walked over.

"hey what are you guys doing out here there is a party going on?"

"we could ask you the same thing" Astrid said bluntly

Before George could reply Fishlegs butted in " we wanted to know what was on the paper and if you were ok"

"im fine thanks for asking the paper was just an update from the edge, ill take you all there soon" he said "why dont we return to the party"

They both nodded and headed back to the party. Astrid walked on ahead as fishlegs and George thought about what to name his night fury.

When they got back Astrid joined her parents and fishlegs and George meet up with Hiccup and Snotlout who after the fight with George had become freinds.

"hey lass welcome back to the party"

"thanks dad" she replied "whats up"

"well as you know this was the quickest signing in the history of berk and Georgr apparently had something to do with it, how much do you know about George" he asked

"we know he is stoick son, he was banish for taming a nightfury and he has lived on an outpost for the last 6 years." she said

his next question took her by surprise" are you scared of him?"

After a second she replied " no im not scared of him although he is good at swordfighting"

"ok lass you can go but be careful if half of what i have heard from the other cheifs is true then he might as well be the son of thor himself"

Astrid didnt know how to reply instead she walked off to try and fight out about these "stories" her father was talking about, but no one seemed willing to talk.

The festival continued way into the night.


	8. 1st fleet

Chapter 8 - 1st fleet

Hiccup awoke to the sound of vikings shouting and the horn blowing to signal berk was under attack.

Stoick was ordering the women and children to other side of the island while men armed the catapults amd form a defensive formation up from he docks.

The riders had already made their way to the docks when Hiccup arived followed by Stoick and Gobber.

"What in thors name is going on" Hiccup asked befor looking to the ocean 200 viking ships where heading for berk.

"Stoick whats he plan" Astrid asked

"first Hiccup go and find George the rest of the dragon rider cover the other side of the island. Astrid i need you to get the war council. "

"yes sir" they all said

**1 hour later**

Stoick had remained at the docks giving orders when Astrid returned " they are in the grate hall"

Stoick was beginning to leave when gobber said "Stoick look"

They all looked out and all 200 ships had stopped outside the range of the catapults. Howeverone ship continued to aproch the docks.Stoick signaledfor them to wait as diplomacy was always an option Hiccup told him that.

The ships entered the docks 20 men left the ship first clearing the area allowing the what seemed to be the man in charge to aproch Astrid, Stoick and Gobber.

"Is this Berk?" the man asked

Stoick replyed " This is Berk and this is my island what do you want?"

"George i need to see George"

"why we will not let you take him away never" Astrid yelled

"thank you Astrid that means alot"

Then man looked where the voice cane from and seeing George fell to one nee and so did the 20 men who had left the boat. Astrid had gone bright red i cant belive he heard me say that.

"What brings you to Berk Augustus" George said. Astrid could not believe it there was 200 ships just out of the docks and the man commanding them had just bowed to George, this didnt make sense.

"can we talk in private" Augustus asked

"no you may not" Stoick said

Augustus looked to George for confirmation then continued

"George the second and fourth fleets have fallen and so has middle earth." George stood for a second and to the groups amazment for the first time looked worried

"who attacked" George said slowly

"it was Jack grimm death sir" Augustus said " what are your orders And George snapped into action

"Get me my war council lock down the edge and i need all allies at Berk in the next 48 hours"

Augustus shouted to his men "you heard the man get moving"

"yes sir" they all said rushing back to the ship

"ill be on the flag ship if you need me sir" then he turned round and headded back the ship. Stoick stood confused and Astrid and Gobber stood with there mouths open. What had just happend?

George looked over "i need to think ill be back soon" then he took off on his nightfury towards the forest.


End file.
